


Pirate Kings

by aurorasbutterflies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Jeong Yunho, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, M/M, Romance, Smut, Switch Choi San, Switch Jung Wooyoung, Top Choi Jongho, Top Park Seonghwa, Top Song Mingi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasbutterflies/pseuds/aurorasbutterflies
Summary: "I'm finally here to see you, treasure, my hands are full with this treasure." - Precious (Overture)As ATEEZ goes on a journey to find their treasure, they find a lot more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

crosswork with Wattpad

*AUTHOR NOTE*  
Hi everyone~ this work was originally from Wattpad but I decided to bring it onto this platform as well. If you're from Wattpad then welcome back. There will be altercations to the POVs of the chapters since I won't be doing what I did on Wattpad. This is also the first that I'll be writing on here so please bear with me.

Everything that is in this book are theories about ATEEZ from Pirate King (2018) all the way to Answer (2020) as of the writing of this book. They are plenty of amazing theories out there and I've decided to write a book showcasing a full story of the storyline (since I haven't seen anyone do one before). Of course not everything that I wrote will to everyone's enjoyment based off of ships, characters, and background information. 

If more theories come out after Answer then I alter the storyline if I see fit. I will also put my own theories into the chapters if I think they're sensible. 

Warning:  
BoyxBoy  
Adult Language  
Mature Content  
Possible Gore

I will also give credit to all of the people who have made theories, please let me know if I didn't give proper credits. 

《In anyway is this book is not trying to offend the members of ATEEZ》

Let's get started~


	2. EP. 1: ALL TO ZERO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies about honorifics, I'm not really familiar with them so they'll be used thinly throughout the story.

San's lungs burned from the scorching air, feeling like sandpaper was rubbing against them. The yelling was still evident behind them so they had to keep running, despite the burning sensation in their legs. 

"San! Come on we're almost to the city!" The said boy heard Yeosang yell ahead of him, his peach hair only a few feet in front of his view. 

They finally saw lights ahead of them as they ran down the sandy hill, making San lose footing; falling down. But where he was standing; now lays a bullet. He flinched and gulped at the gunshot noise that raked the sky. They are trying to kill them, San thought to himself. He then felt a hand help him up, as the hunters behind them were trying to go down the hill. San looked up to see Wooyoung's purple hair shine brightly in the heated sun that was glaring down onto them, like karma waiting to punish. 

"I'm not leaving you behind, San. Come on we have to head into the city." He said, pulling the said boy up and running towards the bustling city. 

San slid down the side of the building breathing heavily, trying to get oxygen into his burned out lungs. Wooyoung stood next to him, leaning down trying to catch his breath as well. Yeosang went out to find water and food for them. 

"At least we made it." Wooyoung mumbled. San looked up at him, "Do you think they'll keep looking for us?" He asked, Wooyoung paused for a minute finally catching his breath. 

"I don't know Sannie. I don't know." He murmured, making the older's throat feel constricted. "I don't want to run anymore." San whimpered, they've been running for over a month now. Never stopping. 

Wooyoung's eyes shot to him as he saw the irritating tears weld up. He knelt down in front of San and wiping away the tears. "Sannie, one day we'll stop running I promise you. It will all be over." He said to the green haired, pulling him into a hug as sobs came out into heaves. 

"One day." 

San woke up with Yeosang and Wooyoung next to him, sleeping quietly in the abandoned shed. Underneath their battered jackets because of the cold night last night. He shivered at the thought of what happened yesterday, the hunters found out where they were and could do nothing except for running. Where they were three days ago was where the three stayed the longest with the time span of a week and a half. San was given hope thinking that they finally given up on them, but no, they came out of no where. 

If it wasn't for Yeosang staying awake, they most likely would've been taken or dead. 

He ran his fingers through his green hair cringing at the feel of sand and dust in the strands. San sighed, sitting up to take in his surroundings.  
Why does their lives have to be like this? 

San was alone for a month until he ran into Wooyoung and Yeosang, surprisingly they were running from the same thing as him. No matter how many times they try to change their look, they're still able to be found. 

"What's going on in that little head of yours?" Wooyoung's voice broke him out of his thoughts. San turns to see him lying down but staring up at the olders sitting figure. Once upon a time when San first met Wooyoung he thought that Wooyoung was trying to flirt with him. But it turns out to be his personality which San doesn't really care for anymore. 

"About when I first met you two." San answered quietly, Wooyoung hummed at the thought. "That was definitely an interesting experience for sure." He mumbled making San scoff. "Really? You don't say." He said sarcastically making Wooyoung snort. 

"Both of you shut the fuck up please. I'm trying to sleep." Yeosang spat out, then rolled over and went back to sleep

《》《》《》

"Are you sure?" Jongho nodded to his question. "I went to go see myself when the gunshots were fired outside the city. There were three of them." The youngest answered, Yunho sat back onto his chair and looked at the other three. 

"So that means that they're here to." Seonghwa murmured, eyeing Hongjoong who was in thought. "When is Mingi coming back?" He asked, they all looked at Yunho. 

"He said that he's finishing preparations to head out. Should be done by noon." Yunho replied back almost immediately, Hongjoong nodded. "Ok, we need to find those three before they do. We leave by dusk." Hongjoong stated, finishing his drink that he got from the waiter. "Understood Captain." They all answered. 

"Jongho, search the Abandoned Sect, that's the most likely place they went too." Seonghwa said, the said boy nodded and got up from his seat. "I will find them." He said firmly, leaving the saloon; going into the scorching heat.


	3. RUN BOY RUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, these are sort of like filler chapters. Somewhat like an introduction to all of the characters before we kick into the theories.

Yeosang ran a hand through his light hair as he walked through the busy streets of the city they are currently in. He made sure to have Wooyoung stay back to watch over San. To be honest, Wooyoung was going to do it either way. 

He scanned the citizens faces to see if the men in white found out where they currently are. Yeosang looked at some of the goods from the little stands at the market, buying some for the other boys so they can have a change of clothes. 

"Did you hear those gunshots yesterday?"

"I know, I heard them too."

"What do you think happened?"

"Possibly bounty hunters. Or those pirates that came through a few days ago, weird if you ask me." Pirates? Yeosang thought, he turned his head slightly to the people who were gossiping and thought about it. 

Why would pirates be in a sand city? He asked himself. Yeosang shook the question off going to the merchant; buying all of the items and started to head back to where the other two are. 

The oldest boy kept his head low, making his peach hair fall over his dark eyes. Trying to not make a scene until he started to hear yelling. Yeosangs head shot up to see them looking directly at him, trying to get to him through the crowds of people. The dark eyes widened, turning to the other direction; running away from the men in white. 

Yeosang pushed through the crowds running as fast as his legs would let him. He turned to an alley, feeling relief when he was about to lose them until the boy felt a tug at his wrist. Yeosang collided with a wall on his back making him scream in surprise until a hand covered his mouth. His dark eyes met with another set of dark eyes. 

Yelling nearby came closer and closer making Yeosang struggle in his strong grip, wanting to run. They both turned their heads to see them run past the alleyway. The ravenette turned to him, making their eyes meet. "If I let go, will you scream?" He asked lowly, Yeosang shook his head hesitantly and he let go without a question. 

"What- who-" Yeosang started panting, trying to catch his breath. "Where are the other two that were with you? The one with green and purple hair?" He demanded, the names made Yeosang freeze up. Wooyoung and San? What does he want with them?

"How do you-"

"I saw you with the two running into the city yesterday after the gunshots were heard." He explained, Yeosang nodded to the information that was given. "Who are you?" He murmured, the dark haired boy studied him. 

"Jongho." He answered, Yeosang nodded, "I'm Yeosang." 

"Yeosang." He tested, the said boy would be lying if he didn't like the way he said his name. "Well Yeosang, if those people are here. Then we're all in danger." Jongho explained, making his eyebrows furrow. 

"All?" Yeosang asked as Jongho grabbed his wrist and they walked back into the crowded streets. "There were originally five of us until I learned that you three are also wanted. Please Yeosang-" he stopped them in the middle of the street. Making people walk around them.

"We need to know where your friends are or they will be taken." He explained, Yeosang pondered for a minute until he finally made his decision. "I'll show you where they are." Yeosang took his hand and ran towards the direction of Wooyoung and San. 

《》《》《》

"He should've been back by now." Wooyoung ranted, pacing back and forth in the shed. "I heard it gets busy especially during noon at the markets maybe-" San explained trying to calm the younger down until he was cut off. 

"No something happened! I know it, it's a gut feeling you wouldn't understand we've been friends for four years-" Woououng immediately stopped his sentence when he realized what he said, the younger turned to see San looking down at his fidgety hands. 

"San I-" San cut him off, giving him a soft smile. "I know that you're closer with Yeosang than anyone in the whole world and been friends with him for four years. You don't have to remind me." San spoke softly, he looked up to Wooyoung with kind eyes making him feel even guiltier. 

"But he is now my friend too, I have faith that he'll be fine." He said, getting up from the dusty floor. 

Yelling came from outside making the two look at the covered window. San ran up to it and carefully uncovered it, revealing the men tearing through the rundown sect. Going into their direction. "They're here." San whispered, he looked up at Wooyoung with fearful eyes. 

"Woo-"

"We need to go now." The said boy stated, running around the small shed packing up their stuff. "What about Yeosang?" San whimpered, the youngest paused at the thought of his best friend. "We'll find him, right now we need to focus on getting out of here." Woououng said, packing up the last of the bags and tossed San one of them. 

Wooyoung slowly unlocked the door and carefully ran out of the ransacked houses that the men were going through. They started to run down the streets, turning corners left and right. As the two stopped at the Working Sect, houses and buildings stacked onto eachother with only small narrow pathways to get through; Wooyoung then spotted Yeosang with a ravenette. 

Yeosang also spotted him and broke out into a smile. "Yeosang!" 

"Wooyoung!" Just as Yeosang yelled out the boys name excitedly, the ravenette reached out, grabbing Yeosang and pulled him down to the sandy flooring. Wooyoung's smile died down out of confusion.  
"Wooyoung!" San screamed, pushing the said boy down as a whistle past his ear and then a scream echoed through the streets. 

Wooyoung turned to see San with a arrow in his shoulder falling off the narrow cliff down onto the stacked buildings. His eyes widened as he saw San fall. The youngest turned to see Yeosang already running down the pathway to the roof of the building where San laid, the ravenette that saved him was already beating up the man who shot San. Wooyoung got up onto his shaking legs and followed Yeosang to get San. 

The purple haired saw Yeosang kneeling over San saying something to him frantically. "Woo keep pressure onto his wound." Yeosang ordered, he nodded numbly. Woououng tore off a piece of his sleeve and held it over San's shoulder he immediately started to scream out from the pain. The ravenette soon came down and started to help with San's wounds wordlessly 

"We need him to get out of the streets as soon as we can." He explained, Woououng looked up at him in confusion. How can they take orders from someone Wooyoung just met three minutes ago? "How?" Yeosang asked, more like pleading; making Wooyoungerase the thoughts. "Someone will have to pick him up and follow me into the Main Sect, to meet up with the rest of us." He explained, Wooyoung was going to open his mouth to protest, until Yeosang agreed immediately. 

"Wooyoung pick up San carefully. Jongho we'll follow you." Yeosang stated, San's eyes were closing and opening slowly, fighting for conciousness. Wooyoung hooked his right arm under San's knees and the other under his arm. San cried out from the sudden movement making the younger apologize immediately. 

"We need to hurry. We have until dusk." The ravenette "Jongho" said, Yeosang looked up at him. "Why?" He asked, as they all stood up. 

"Because soon they'll realize that we're all here."


	4. DUSK TILL DAWN

Seonghwa finished the last of mapping that was needed for the travel. The ravenette sighed and looked out of the window to see the sun starting to go down past the sandy hills. He heard Hongjoong, Yunho, and Mingi downstairs conversing with eachother. Seonghwa looked down at the map of the route we're taking. 

Jongho said that he would be back before dusk. He has about an hour and a half until times up. Seonghwa thought as he folded up the map and covered the compass to make sure that it doesn't stab anyone. 

A loud banging noise could be heard the where the ravenette was standing, and the three boys stopped talking downstairs. He got up and hesitantly walked down the stairs, seeing the three standing up staring at the door. They looked at eachother and then at the door. 

"It's me! We need to get in now!" The oldest heard Jongho's voice. His dark eyes widened, looking through the peephole to confirm it and then opened the door. Jongho barged through the entrance three other boys following closely behind, another was being carried and was passed out, blood trickling onto the purple haired from the arrow that was lodged into his shoulder. 

"Jongho what-" The ravenette questioned as Mingi and Yunho immediately took off the things that were on the table. The one carrying the green haired boy set him onto the table, immediately after everything was removed. 

"Hyung I need you to help him. Please." Jongho begged, the oldest looked at the boy who is now laying on the table, blood seeping out of his shoulder: dyeing the arrows stick red. He looked back to Jongho and nodded. "Yunho please get me supplies, they should be upstairs in the large bag on the right hidden pocket." Seonghwa ordered, the brunette nodded getting up and following what the elder said. 

"How did this happened?" Hongjoong demanded, the three boys looked at eachother then to him. "They followed them when we ran into eachother. He saved him by taking the arrow but took a hard fall." Jongho reported. Seonghwa carefully cut the green haired boys shirt with the knife Mingi offered him. 

Yunho came downstairs with the the supplies and helped hold him down. The ravenette grabbed a copper rod putting it into the boys mouth. "What's that for?" The purple haired boy asked, Seonghwa looked up at him after sanitizing his hands. 

"If I don't put it there he may bite off his own tongue." He explained simply, making the boys eyes widen. Seonghwa grabbed the end of the arrow, snapping it in half making the poor boy jolt in pain, tears welling up into his eyes. "Where did this happen?" Yunho asked, as he put a firm grip on the poor boy. 

"At the Working Sect. He fell onto one of the roofs." Jongho explained, Seonghwa cursed under his breath. "After we get out of the city I'll check for more injuries but for now I'll just take care of this one." The ravenette replied, putting down half of the arrow next to him. 

The room stayed silent except for the boy's whimpering and cries of pain as Seonghwa continued.

《》《》《》

San whimpered at the sunlight that hit directly into his eyes like a bullseye. He brought his hand up to cover his watering eyes but was only given pain. The boy cried out from the sudden surge of the injury and put it back down. 

What happened? He thought, then the events that occurred the led him to this bed came back. 

Running away with Wooyoung from the Abandoned Sect. 

Finding Yeosang and that brunette with him. 

Getting shot. 

Going into a home with five others inside. 

The pain that the ravenette gave him while taking out the arrow. 

Two tall giants talking with Wooyoung and Yeosang. 

A midget giving out orders. 

Sleep. 

San blinked up at the ceiling thinking of the events that happened probably not even a whole day ago. As he was in thought the door opened quietly and someone entered. 

"At least you're awake." A voice rang out into the dusty room. The boys eyes shot to see the midget from last night holding a tray. Despite his warm eyes and sweet voice, the aura around him told San that he was in charge. 

"Last night your two friends were freaking out over you. But luckily I- we got Seonghwa to make sure that you'll survive." He explained, he set the tray down next to San and sat on his left. 

San blinked. 

He smiled at his confusion and held out his hand. "I'm Hongjoong, but the others call me Captain." He introduced, San took his hand with his right one.

"And I know enough that you are San. So no need to worry about talking." He said gently, at his words the said boy realized how dry his throat is; making him have the urge to cough. Hongjoong handed him a clay cup of water that he downed almost immediately if Hongjoong wasn't there to slowly give it to San. He put the cup back and put a plate of food infront of the younger. "Eat up, Seonghwa and Yunho should come up to help you with your bandages and clothes." He said getting up. 

"Wooyoung? Yeosang?" Sanasked quietly, he smiled at his concern. Out with Mingi and Jongho, lucky for us the preparations are taking longer than expected so you had more time to rest. Now finish quickly. They should be here in a couple of hours." And with that, the Captain left. 

Hongjoong was right, as San finished his food, as if on time: the two named Seonghwa and Yunho came in and helped him dress and with his bandages. They helped him get on his feet steadily, assisting San down the stairs. San immediately saw the five others. The brunette, the tall one with blue hair, Hongjoong, Yeosang, and Wooyoung.

Yeosang and Wooyoung immediately got up and carefully hugged him. "Is your shoulder hurting? What about your leg? Your back? Shit I'm so sorry-" Wooyoung would've kept on ranting if Yeosang didn't smack the back of his head. 

"He just woke up. Give him a minute to adjust, he probably feels like he just entered a new realm with people who don't speak the same language as him." Yeosang pointed and San sighed in relief. He hit it dead on for San. Wooyoung murmured an apology, San looked to see Seonghwa and Hongjoong speaking to eachother. 

"Oh. Sannie, meet Mingi and that buff one over there is Jongho we met him yesterday." Wooyoung introduced but Yeosang smack his head again because of the way he introduced Jongho. Mingi gave him a bright toothy smile and shyly wave which made San surprised; he definitely doesn't seem to be the type to be sunshine and rainbows. Jongho waved and went back to writing down something. 

"Hongjoong no. He isn't healed yet and the other two boys are brand new. We can't just-" 

"We're going to be worse off if we don't leave. They will find out that we're here and most likely won't make it out alive." Hongjoong argued with Seonghwa making everyone turn their heads to the two. 

"Yunho, take Yeosang with you to get the vehicles for the travel. Mingi, Jongho, watch over Seonghwa and San until the two give you the signals to head out. Wooyoung and I are going to distract them-" Seonghwa stood up abruptly, his black hair falling infront of his eyes. 

The sudden action made everyone including San feel surprised. Seonghwa seemed to be the most patient out of the five when San first met him. But it seems to be that everything that comes out of Hongjoongs mouth pisses him off. "No we are not leaving yet. And you aren't-" 

"I am not about to have another accident that causes another member of my team to die Seonghwa!" His sudden outburst took Seonghwa aback. Hongjoong took a deep breath and avoided eye contact. "Yunho, Yeosang head out. Mingi, Jongho stay here with Seonghwa and San. Wooyoung come with me." He ordered quietly, they all started to leave. 

San's heart started to ache as he saw his only two friends start to leave his side and walk out the door. How are they already apart of the team? What did he miss? Yeosang and Wooyoung hugged me goodbye and left with their respective groups.

As soon as the door closes, Seonghwa falls onto one of the chairs with his head in his hands. Jongho and Mingi went around the house and left them alone. The silence was so strangling that San felt like the scorching heat would be easier to endure.


	5. PAST BURIED SIX FEET UNDER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 20 kudos and over 300 hits~

Wooyoung quietly followed the small Captain as they headed down the busy streets. Wooyoung purposely kept a distance of five feet away from the shorter because based on the way he is; he would strangle Wooyoung if he was in arms length. 

'I hope San and Yeosang will be ok.' The purple haired thought, he didn't even notice Hongjoong stopped until the younger was a step off from running into him. 

"They're here. All of them." He whispered, Wooyoung blinked in confusion and turned to see what the older was looking at. There were around six of them, their stark white outfits made it seem like they were white flowers in a red field. Noticable, they didn't even try to adapt. 

"The Hunters" is what Jongho, Yunho, and Mingi call them. Hongjoong refuses to ever acknowledge them it seems and Seonghwa hardly ever talks about them. Apparently they've been after all of them, ruining their lives one by one. 

"What do we do?" The purple haired asked, Hongjoong turned and looked at Wooyoung, smirking. "Let's go eat something, I'm quite famished." Woououng rose an eyebrow at his statement but followed him nonetheless. 

《》

As soon as the plate was sat infront of Wooyoung, he started to devour the beef and vegetables immediately. Hongjoong sat there and watched the younger quietly. But it wasn't uncomfortable, it felt gentle and thoughtful. 

"How is it?" He asked, Wooyoung looked up at him. "Delicious, do you want some?" He offered, Hongjoong smiled and shook his head. "You'll need it. Based on the way that San boy ate his breakfast this morning: it seems like you didn't eat much. I'm not hungry." He explained, Wooyoung nodded and started to eat again. 

After some time, he finished eating and stared at Hongjoong while the Captain was playing with his hands. "Are you and..." The younger trailed off trying not to say his name, Hongjoong looked up at him and smiled sadly. 

"We've been having arguments left and right for a long time. It's just this time it went-" he seemed to be struggling with his thoughts. "Personal?" Wooyoung finished, he sighed deeply and nodded, Wooyoung thought back to him snapping at San yesterday before they were caught. 

"Me and Seonghwa have been friends for years." He started, Wooyoung looked up at him as Hongjoong played with a ring that settled on his finger. "Come from the same district, different town, he's only a few months older than me but just that change immediately made him protective. They started to hunt us over a year ago." Wooyoung's eyes widened at his statement. 

They've been running from them for over a year? 

He smiled at the youngers wide eyes. "We were inseparable, always made sure that we were together and never alone." Hongjoong explained further, his eyes glittering at the sweet memories, but dimmed almost immediately like a star has went out. "Then we met this boy, reminds me of you and San." He said, Wooyoung furrowed his eyebrows at the statement. 

Was it Mingi? Yunho? Definitely not Jongho, he could snap anyone's neck if he wanted. 

"His name was Junyoung. Sweet, caring, he was like the little brother I've always wanted. But so naive. He didn't understand what was happening, why we were running, why we were hiding." Hongjoong paused again, the younger gulped from his emotionless eyes. 

"Hongjoong you don't-" Wooyoung stopped by the way he looked at him.   
'He needs to let it out.' The purple haired thought and gave him time to continue. 

"One day we were found, but Junyoung was sick, Seonghwa wanted to stay so he can rest but I knew better. I knew better. I agreed because I believed in Seonghwa, my hyung the one person I'll always believed in. But then they officially knew where we were. So we finally decided to leave. We were so close to leaving, so close. 

"But then, then Seonghwa was pulled away from us. We almost lost him but as I gained him, I lost Junyoung. They made me chose one of them but I refused, so they stabbed Seonghwa right infront of me as punishment. And that's all it took for Junyoung to give himself up. I sat there powerless, a person lower than shit as the boy that I tried so hard to protect, had more courage than me. 

"I didn't only lose Junyoung but I also lost a part of myself, I lost a part of Seonghwa." His voice breaks and looks down. 

Wooyoung blinked away the tears that unknowingly built up in his eyes and swallowed the sob that was crawling up in his throat. 

So that is why he blew up on Seonghwa earlier. He didn't want a repeat of what happened to Junyoung. Wooyoung took a shaky breath, looking up to Hongjoong but he was looking directly behind the younger. "Hongjoong?" He whispered, the said boys dark eyes narrowed. Hongjoong's sorrowful eyes are now full of pure concentration and anger. The atmospheric mood changed to one of bloodshed. 

"Wooyoung the minute I say go, run as fast you can. Anywhere but here. As soon as you see a flash of red, head towards that direction." Hongjoong ordered under his breath. "What about you?" Wooyoung asked, feeling the searing eyes on the back of his head. 

All he gave the purple haired was a mischievous smirk and winked, the broken Captain was suddenky masked by what's left of his pride.

"Don't worry about me Wooyoung. Just run." He said and then he pulled out a long barrel revolver, pulling the tigger right by his head. Making a loud ringing noise. Wooyoung flinched from the noise, turning around to see Hunters moving behind tables. He turned back to see Hongjoong take off his battered red jacket. 

"Run." And he followed that order, running out into the streets away from the saloon, away from the Hunters, away from Hongjoong.


	6. THE HUNTED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 510 hits, it makes me happy that you're giving this book a chance(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

People ran out of the saloon following Wooyoung as another bullet was shot. Hongjoong ducked as a bullet flew by his head. Hongjoong's ashy hair tickles his eyelashes as he looked to see them reloading and trashing the place. Hongjoong took in his surroundings as he heard them talking in hushed voices. 'Please Yunho, Yeosang. Be quick.' He quietly prayed, Hongjoong closed his eyes and controlled his scattered breathing. 'No one is dying today unless if it's them or me.'

The Captain got up and shot at the Hunters once again, making them duck for cover. Hongjoong shot out again to make sure they stay down until a shadow came into his view. One of the Hunters tackled Hongjoong down to the dusty floor making him grunt in plain. 

The shorter kicked their legs under the Hunter making them fall and he uppercutted one in the jaw. They immediately fell over giving Hongjoong a chance to escape. He scrambled up looking around for an exit but cursed when he realized that it was blocked. He scanned the are for another solution when his eye caught the window with people outside surrounding the front. Hongjoong groaned from the cursed thought but git up nonetheless. The other Hunters realized what he was going to do, but they were too late. The Captain jumped through one of the windows, making shards embed into his skin. 

Hongjoong rolled onto the sandy streets as people step back from the sudden crash. He stumbled up, getting dizzy as the adrenaline rushed through his body. 

He started stumbling through the crowds going from walking then to running, pushing through the crowds as blood rushed into his ears. Adrenaline coursing through him pounded furiously, giving him a chance to give them a chase. Hongjoong pushed through the crowds as he heard yelling behind him. 

'Wooyoung better have gone the other way or I'm going to lose my shit with him.' Hongjoong thought as he ran up the steps, sliding his way through the crowds. He ran through the Working sect. jumping onto roofs as he heard multiple footsteps behind him, bullets and arrows alike whistling past his small frame. 

The sun glared down at the ash haired as he grew dizzier from the large shard of glass in his right shoulder: making him lose blood. Hongjoong jumped down into the narrow pathways doing straight, left, right, up, and down. Anything to lose them. 

Then a light flash of red came into his view on the left. The Captain sighed in relief, the others should be heading to the light soon. His job will be done. Hongjoong started to slow down his running and climbed up onto a abandoned building to the roof. As soon as he stood up weariness washed over the battered body. The red light died out by the sandy hills in the Abandoned sect. 

Hongjoong sighed in relief and took a step to walk into that direction until a body slammed into him, making him fall back. Hongjoong gasped for air as it felt like a ton of bricks just dropped onto him, crushing his lungs. He blinked away the tears and weariness to see black eyes staring back at him. 

"Did you think you were getting away from us that easily?" The muffled voice of the white cloth asked. Hongjoong gasped for air until a gloved hand grabbed onto his throat and squeezed making the smaller cry out, clawing at his hand. Then pain surged into his shoulder as the Hunter grabbed the large shard of glass, yanking it out of Hongjoongs shoulder. Hongjoong cried out in pure agony as it was lodged into his thigh. 

"I remember you. You were the one who wouldn't chose between those two boys. Refused even. I remember your cries, I remember your threats. Now look at you, underneath me crying like a dying bitch." Blood clawed up into Hongjoongs throat as he started to choke on his sobs and tears. 

The weight was immediately taken off of him, making him feel like he can breath again. Hongjoong took in deep breaths as he cried in pain. The Captain blinked away the tears to see who his savior is. 

"Seonghwa?" He whimpered

<><><>

It was quiet throughout the house. Yunho, Captain, and those two new ones; Yeosang and Wooyoung were gone. Despite them being new, Mingi was glad that they got more people on their team, it always felt like pieces of them were missing, and then they found them. Mingi quietly walked down the staircase to see San and Seonghwa sitting quietly at the table. San looked up from Seonghwa's ragged figure and gave Mingi a smile which made him smile. 

San seems nice, Mingi likes him. 

Mingi smiled at the thought until it dropped when gunshots were heard. Seonghwa's head shot up to the direction, San flinched, and Mingi heard Jongho coming downstairs behind his tall figure. The sound made Mingi sigh, it has started.

"The chase has begun, now we just have to wait for Yeosang's and Yunho's signal." Jongho muttered under his breath, Mingi hummed in agreement. 

Seonghwa got up abruptly making the chair squeak against the floor, his fists clenched so tight that his knuckle started to become white. Shaking to the point of visibility made Mingi hesitate. "That dumbass. He shouldn't be so fucking impulsive." Seonghwa growled, making goosebumps rise in his arms despite the overwhelming heat. San turned his head to look at Jongho and Mingi, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes showing concern. 

Seonghwa's pissed. 

San was about to open his mouth to say something until screaming was then heard, making Mingi flinch. Seonghwa clenched his jaw in anger. "Mingi come with me, Jongho stay here with San. Wait until the flare is shot then go." Seonghwa's orders made the said man's eyes widen. 

"Hyung, Captain said-"

"I know what Hongjoong said Jongho. But I'm not about to let these things get their way with us. They may think that they're hunting but they're the ones that are trapped. Tell me one more time on what Hongjoong said, I'll make you eat the dirt." Seonghwa snapped, making Mingi and Jongho gulp. San sunk deeper into his chair. "Jongho stay here with San, Mingi you are coming with me." Seonghwa said, the taller nodded immediately. 

They've never seen him so pissed before. 

Patting Jongho on the shoulder and giving a side hug to San carefully, Seonghwa left first and Mingi following suite. 

The sandy wind blasted through Mingi's blue hair, making his skin sweat more from the hot winds. As they walk slowly through the crowds, Seonghwa stopped abruptly. Mingi opened his mouth to ask him why they're stopping until he saw where they were. 

The saloon was an absolute mess, one of the windows shattered, blood in the front of the property. Where they can see, tables were flipped and chairs were scattered. "They were here." Seonghwa muttered, his right hand clenched onto the dagger that was in its sheath at his waist. Seonghwa hardly ever touches that knife, as long as Mingi has known him. It was a gift from Hongjoong, and Seonghwa treats it like a gift than a weapon. Doesn't mean it isn't one though. 

"Mingi! Seonghwa!" Both of their heads snapped to see the familiar purple hair running towards them. "Wooyoung?" Seonghwa asks, Wooyoung took a deep breath. 

"Why are you guys-" Seonghwa stopped him by giving him a hug, taking Wooyoung and Mingi by surprise. "Oh." Wooyoung murmured, hugging the older back. 

"Hongjoong, did you see him? Do you know where he his?" Seonghwa shot out questions like an automatic. Wpououng shook his head, "the minute they found us he told me to run. After I ran a few places down I saw Hongjoong running towards the Working sect." Wooyoung explained quietly, Mingi gulped down his fear, Seonghwa clenched his jaw. 

"Go back to San and Jongho, wait until Yeosang and Yunho give the signal." Wooyoung nodded, leaving towards the house. Seonghwa turned to Mingi and he nodded in return. "Let's go." 

A few minutes passed as the two searched the direction where the Captain ran in. It was like bread crumbs really, locals kept talking about a chase that occurred. Destruction was everywhere, making Seonghwa and Mingi's anxiety rise. They just wanted everyone to be safe and hopefully that none of them were harmed. 

Mingi sighed in relief after the signal was shot, giving him reassurance. But the reassurance was gone when he saw a shadow run over the two of them. Mingi looked ook up to see white jumping from one roof to another. Cries following, Seonghwa's eyes widened in realization. 

"Hongjoong!"


	7. THE SAVED

The long lasting view of the sand city was intriguing. Yunho ran a hand through his dark locks looking around the four sects of the city, easily able to tell which ones are which. 

"When are we suppose to give the signal?" Yeosang asks, putting another bag into the vehicle. Yunho picked up a lost silver coin, gleaming in the sunlight, making it seem more precious than it really is worth. "We'll know. Just trust me a little on that." Yeosang nodded at the older's response and sat down on the cliff they're currently at. 

"Are you scared?" Yunho asked gently, Yeosang looked up at him. "Terrified. My best friend is part of being the bait and San has hardly recovered. How are they suppose to come to us when they're targeted?" Yeosang asked, Yunho took a dry gulp and licked his cracked lips. "Understandable. I'm terrified too. Mingi is down there, protecting San and Seonghwa with his life. He's never not followed an order before. Jonhho is the same. But Mingi..." Yunho trailed off, biting the inside of his cheek. 

"Did you and Mingi find the others together? Like San, Woo, and I?" Yeosang asked, Yunho smiled sadly. "No, I was the third one to come into the group. Seonghwa found Jongho and Mingi while he was running for food around nine months ago. Hongjoong found me a month before that. I was in charge of taking care of Mingi." The brunette explained, Yeosang looked back to the city that layed out infront of them like a map. 

"He was harsh, arrogant, his ego was probably as large as the greatest sea out there." Yunho laughed at the memory of Mingi snapping at him.  
"But eventually he brought down his walls and became the Mingi we all know." Yunho continued, Yeosang was about to open his mouth until a gunshot was heard loud and clear. 

Yunho's eyes narrowed at the location where the gunshot was. Five blocks away from their old hideout. "They found Hongjoong and Wooyoung." The taller stated, Yeosang's shoulders tensed up at the mention of his best friend. 

"The signal?" The peach haired boy asked, the brunette shook his head.  
"Not yet. Hongjoong is going to try to give the the others distance away from the hunters. The signal has to go up in a few minutes." Yunho explained, Yeosang looked back up at him. "What about Wooyoung?" He asked, his lips trembling at the name. 

"You don't know Hongjoong like everyone else does. Everything he does, is for a purpose, a plan. Hongjoong took Wooyoung with him to give an idea of where he wa, too tell Seonghwa." Yunho explained, Yeosang furrowed his eyebrows at the statement. 

"Wait, I thought that Wooyoung was suppose to be a distraction. Seonghwa is suppose to stay-" Yunho chuckled lightly at the youngers confusion. "Stay back? Seonghwa is stubborn, especially when it comes to Hongjoongs' plans. He wouldn't ever try to put someone else in danger except for himself, Seonghwa absolutely hates it. But a leader always has to make sacrifices." The older explained, counting the time in his head. Waiting. 

"Now." Yunho said, Yeosang immediately nodded getting up hastily. He grabbed a flare gun, shooting it into the air, following Yunho's flare. 

"Everything is packed and set to go, let's head to the outskirts of the city so the others won't have to run further." Yunho explained, Yeosang nodded and got into one of the vehicles. 

Yunho got into the other starting it, immediately putting into its proper gears, driving off with Yeosang following closely behind

《》《》《》

It was like a reflex, Seonghwa's body reacting before his thoughts could process what was happening in front of them. As soon as the oldest climbed up, Seonghwa took out his dagger and threw it right at the Hunter. Hitting his shoulder dead on, the man cried out in pain and surprise. Seonghwa ran at him and tackled him off of Hongjoong making the smaller choke on the new oxegyn that was given to him. 

The anger flared through Seonghwa's chest like a wildfire after he heard Hongjoong's futile cries and him calling the ravenette's name. Seonghwa repeatedly punched the Hunters face to the point of Seonghwa doesn't know if it's his blood or the Hunters. 

After he stopped moving Seonghwa slowly got up, stumbling to where Hongjoong laid, Mingi treating his wounds as best as he could with the basics that Yunho taught him. Seonghwa knelt down by Hongjoong, brushing away his growing ashy hair from his sweatied forehead. The younger's breathing was coarse and scattered, making it seem like sand was buried in his lungs. The small Captain's clothes were tattered to the point of no fixing it, his arms were sliced from the glass, the stab wounds were the worst to look at. 

"We need to get to the others quick before the rest of them come and find us." Mingi spoke up, Seonghwa nodded quietly, stroking Hongjoongs bruised cheek. 

"We will always find you. We always have." The Hunter spoke up, coughing up blood onto himself. 

Seonghwa took hold of Hongjoongs revolver and aimed it straight at the hunters, making the mans eyes widened. His right index finger was leveled over the trigger. "I'll like to see you try with a bullet right through that shit brain of yours." The ravenette pulled the trigger, blood splattered on below his head, snapping towards the right direction from the force. 

Seonghwa gave the gun to a stuttering Mingi, carefully picking up Hongjoong, making him nuzzled into the older's neck. 

"Let's go."

《》《》《》

"Oh my god." Yunho immediately got out of the vehicle and ran to Mingi. 

The slightly taller jumped and gave Mingi a bear hug, wrapping his arms around the blue haired boys neck. Both of their hearts beating against eachothers as one again. "When I heard the gunshot I thought something would-" Yumho started to choke up on his own words. 

The minute they met up with Wooyoung, San, and Jongho, gun shots rocked the city again. Making Yunho almost have an anxiety attack, panicking about the scenarios that were forming in his head. 

"Shh shh, I'm okay. I'm right here, I won't leave you. I'll always come back to you. Remember our promise?" Mingi asks, Yunho nodded rapidly.

He remembered it like it just happened a few hours ago: "Do you think something will happen to us?" Yunho questioned out of the blue one night, Mingi looked at the brunette from looking at the stars. Moonlight, making his blue hair more dark, his skin glow, and eyes shine. "Not if we're together." He answered, brushing Yunho's cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "Promise?" The older asked quietly, meeting his eyes, he smiled gently at Yunho. "Promise." Mingi whispers, leaning forward, gently kissing Yunho on the lips. 

"I remember." Yunho answered, Mingi smiles at the older; kissing his forehead and hugged him tightly despite the heat. "Come on, let's get out of here." Mingi said, taking Yunho's hand into his. 

They went back to the vehicles and drove off away from the Sand City, away from the people, away from the Hunters.


	8. TREASURE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for 1000 hits T_T💕

San snuggled deeper into the warmth that he felt after the cold night. Despite having five heavy blankets on top of him, this warmth can't compare. San smiled at the thought. Then he felt someone shaking him, San frowned at the thought of waking up and leaving the warmth. 

"No." San mumbled and held onto the warmth tighter. "San you're going to kill me based on how tight you're squeezing me." That voice made his eyes snap open, looking up to see who spoke. 

San's eyes widened in realization: Wooyoung. San yelped and out of reflex, kicked him straight off the bed, making Wooyoung whine. "Oh my god, Woo, I'm so so sorry!" San quickly apologized, the lilac haired boy sat up and gave the older a lopsided grin. "It was fine. It was actually nice until you started to squeeze me a little too hard." Wooyoung explained, putting the blankets that fell with him back onto the bed. 

"Fine? Your face was turning red like a tomato and was almost to tears from the pain." Jongho's voice rang out, San looked to the entrance to see the youngest at the door. 

Throughout the month of staying here, they learned a lot more about eachother as a family. Turns out, the strongest guy on their team is only eighteen, making him the youngest. 

"Yah! That's not true!" Wooyoung cried out, making San chuckle from his childish attitude. "Sure. Anyways, Hongjoong is asking for us to come by. Apparently something happened." His statement made San and Wooyoung look at eachother with narrowed eyes. 

<><><>

"What the hell is this?" Wooyoung asked, picking it up from the table, making Yunho notice. "Yah! Do not touch!" Yunho snapped, smacking his hand away from the object. 

"Where did you find this?" Seonghwa asked, ignoring Wooyoung's whining, and looked up from the object. "While on patrol. Must've came from the sea." Mingi explained, San looked at the other members to see what they thought about it. 

"The sea." Hongjoong murmured, he reached out a slender hand and picked it up from where Wooyoung left it. 

"Hongjoong!" Seonghwa snapped, Hongjoong rolled his eyes at the olders reaction. "It's a trumpet Seonghwa, it's not going to grow legs and kick me in the balls." He snapped back making everyone including San stifle a laugh. 

"We don't know what it could do, so no touching." He explains, taking it out of the smallers hands, placing it back onto the table for everyone to see. 

"Why would there be a trumpet in the sea?" Yeosang asked, Mingi shrugged.   
"They're many things out into the sea, lost." Jongho explained, his dark eyes narrowed down to the shiny trumpet. 

"So wherever this came from, it won't be going back." 

《》《》《》

Hongjoong watched as the clear blue water ran through his fingers like silk. The coolness tickling his fingertips, making him smile at the feeling. The light wind changing the waters direction, making the feeling change too. 

"You shouldn't be out right now." A recognizable voice said, Hongjoong smiled at the scolding tone. "It's hard to resist since it's so beautiful." Hongjoong murmured, leaning his head against his bicep, letting the small hand dive deeper into the water. 

"You could get a cold." His excuse made Hongjoong roll his eyes, a smile sliding onto his face. "You know Seonghwa, I've been healed for a while now. I'm fine." Hongjoong said, turning his head to the ravenette that stood tall with his arms crossed on Hongjoong's left. 

"Just because you feel fine doesn't mean you are." He pointed out, walking slowly towards the Captain. 

"Yunho said I was good, you even agreed." Hongjoong shot back, Seonghwa groaned in annoyance. The older mumbled something then knelt in front of his sitting form. "Please? You can play with the pool in a little bit. We need to start-" Hongjoong cut him off by squishing the ravenette's cheeks. 

"We need to start planning, I know. Are you sure on who's in charge?" Hongjoong teaser, pinching Seonghwa's cheek making the older whine in annoyance. Seonghwa gently slapped the younger's hand away, taking them and pulling Hongjoong up with him. 

"Could've fooled me, you're more childish than Wooyoung and Mingi combined sometimes." Hongjoong unconsciously pouted at the comment. "Well you're more petty than Yeosang and Yunho combined." The Captain shot back making Seonghwa pout now. 

"Ok fine we're both childish and petty." 

<><><>

Hongjoong groaned in annoyance as he laid back in the wooden chair, setting the compass and map down, rubbing his healed wound that was on his thigh gently as a comforting mechanism. A knock echoed through the room making Hongjoong's eyes slide over to the large door. 

"Come in." The Captain mumbled out, rubbing his eyes as someone opened the door and came in. 

"Hi Hongjoong." A bright voice called out, Hongjoong opened his eyes to see San standing in front of him. "Hi San. Do you need anything?" The older asked, playing with a braid that is in his hair. 

"Yeah actually I need some advice..." San mumbled, Hongjoong rose an eyebrow at his statement. "Advice?" Hongjoong asked out loud, San smiled and nodded. 

No one has come to him to ask for advice except for when they're traveling or leading. Hongjoong put up a cup of water to his lips, his throat starting to dry. 

"What type?" Hongjoong asked, taking a sip of the cool water. "Relationship." He explained bluntly, the word made Hongjoong choked midway of drinking water, almost making him spit it out. 

San stood there patiently as the Captain collected himself. 

"Why do you need that type of advice? Do you like someone?" Hongjoong asked, San's cheeks turned a light shade of rose, at the question. 

"Oh so you do like someone. But why come to me? Why not Mingi or Yunho? They're in a relationship." Hongjoong pointed out, San coughed lightly at the mention of Yunho and Mingi. Of course bringing up their relationship also brings embarrassing memories, those they will not be talking about. 

"Well because I heard that you also really like someone so I thought you could help me." Hongjoong eyes grew wide and terror stitched into his chest. "What?!" He exclaimed, San looked surprised at the shorters outburst, then it was like a light bulb went off in his head. 

"Oh my god. What Yunho was saying about Se- oh shit." San gasped, bowing in apologies, running out of the room like a pack of dogs were chasing him. 

"I like someone?" Hongjoong mumbled to himself, his heart beating rapidly at the thought of loving again.


	9. TEARS OF AN ANGEL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has some hints for the future of this story~
> 
> Also thank you for the comments and kudos everyone!🧡

"You did what now?" Yeosang asked again as an embarrassed San sat infront of the older, head in his hands, cheeks fire red. 

"I-I didn't know, I thought that Yunho said that Captain liked Hyung because it's a fact. I didn't know he was one if those people that like setting up people with eachother." San explained, his ears turning so dark that it looked like they were suffocating. 

"Well why did you go to him in the first place? Now Hongjoong is not only going to beat your ass but also Yunho's. Which will end up Mingi and Wooyoung fighting because he wants to fight with you for selling out Yunho." Yeosang listed, San whined at his words, Yeosang sighed. 

"But Yunho isn't wrong. Hongjoong definitely has feelings for Seonghwa. Same thing with Seonghwa with Hongjoong. They probably don't even realize it." The peach haired tried to calm down the younger but San started to whine more, making Yeosang groan in annoyance. 

After knowing for San for a few months, Yeosang learned that San can be very sensitive at times. It's like a switch that is sometimes hard to change. Even over some of the smallest things, San can get hurt. 

"Yeosang? What's go on..?" Jongho's voice made the said boys head snap up to see the brunette at the doorway. Yeosang silently nodded hos head to the green haired boy who was on the verge of a breakdown, Jongho's eyes widened and his mouth shaped an 'o'. "Well uh, Yunho and Seonghwa wants us down at the main hall for Wooyoung's birthday dinner so-" 

"It's Wooyoung's birthday?!" San yelled out, standing up: getting out of Yeosang's grasp. His dark eyes flared with hurt and betrayal at this new information. 

The older froze in thought, today is Wooyoung's birthday; and he doesn't like celebrating his birthday due to the trauma that occurred a few years ago. But Seonghwa wanted to celebrate as a surprise for the second youngest. 

Yeosang glared at the confused youngest that stood at the door as San immediately ran out of the door. Fire trailing behind him as he looked for Wooyoung. "Jongho!" Yeosang snapped, he blinked out of confusion. 

"What did I do?" He complained, Yeosang rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Wooyoung specifically told us to not tell San about his birthday." Yeosang explained. 

"Oh." Yeosang scoffed at the younger's realization. 

"Yeah 'oh'." 

《》《》《》

Wooyoung ran a hand through his purple hair looking out to the garden inf ront of him, enjoying the scenery. The back of his mind, scratched at the reminder of the day of his unwanted birth. But he ignored it and leaned against the cement railings of the balcony; overlooking the garden. It was calming, peaceful.

"Wooyoung!" The said boy heard a voice scream out to him from behind, the familiarvoice sending shivers down his spine. 

Wooyoung sighed, well he was enjoying it anyway. 

The younger turned to see San stalking up to him, his pretty face reminded Wooyoung of an angry puppy. The cute image stayed in his head until San smacked Wooyoung's chest, hard. The younger yelped out in pain, holding the leather material where he hit. "What was that for?" Wooyiung whined, rubbing the injury to sooth the pain. 

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" San demanded, the look in his eyes made Wooyoung feel like he got slapped on the face. "And do not say that you forgot, Yeosang tried to convince me with that stupid excuse already." San snapped, making Wooyoung gulp at the mentionof his best friend, sweat appearing on his sharp brow. 

"I- uh. I don't know. I guess I just didn't want you to know." Wooyoung mumbled, San flinched and made a noise making the younger look at him. Wooyoung widened his eyes at the olders reaction. Tears started to swell up in his eyes, making his dark eyes more sparkly with the sunset that is setting down; marking nighttime.

"San...?" Wooyoung tried but San huffed, wiping away the unreleased tears.   
"Why? Because you thought that I wouldn't care? Or that I would care too much?" San sniffed, his voice shaking with the rest of his body. Wooyoung's heart ached the scene, San was always the more sensitive but was also the strongest out of the three.

What do I do? Wooyoung thought to himself. 

"I'm sorry that I'm crying, it's so stupid. Everything I do makes everyone else affected. My feelings are stupid-" Wooyoung pulled him into a hug while the older kept on ranting. "Your feelings aren't stupid San, they're precious to me." The younger mumbled making him hug San tighter. 

Wooyoung's words made San's tears actually fall this time onto his white shirt.   
"They are when you can't even face them." San cried out, Wooyoung furrowed his eyebrows at the statement. Wooyoung pulled away from the hug, making San started to slowly fall onto his knees sobbing. He knelt infront of San, cupping his cheeks gently into the youngers hands. His closed eyes and uncontrollable tears reminded Wooyoung of rain. 

He reminds Wooyoung of a story that his mother once told him about an angel who cried because she couldn't love who she wanted to love. Her tears became rain and her cried became thunder. Wooyoung's eyes widened in realization as he thought of the comparison. 

"Sannie?" He kept crying.

"San can you look at me? Please open those pretty eyes of yours." Wooyoung cooed, he shook his head and looked down. "San please. I am begging you to look at me." Wooyoung begged, this caused him to slowly open his glossy eyes. 

Even when he cries, he is still beautiful. How unfair. 

"Please open up to me. You've been closing me off since the Captain's birthday. Please talk to me." Wooyoung begged, this caused San to sob harder.   
"I-I c-can't." He stutters, Wooyoung used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears on the olders cheeks. "You can. I'm not leaving you alone here until you talk to me San." Wooyoung said, frustration searing through his chest like fire. 

"Y-You're g-going to leave m-me." He cried, Wooyoung furrowed his eyebrows together. "I'm never going to leave you San. Until my last breath I will stay right here next to you. Even if you hate me." Wooyoung said, realization hits him that he just confessed a part of his feelings towards the older. 

"I like you." He confesses, Wooyoung's eyes widened at the three words, his sobs grow harder and looks down again, tears hitting the marble floors. 

Those three words feels like everything Wooyoung kept inside has been set free like a bird in a cage. Those three words has made him smile brighter than the stars glowing above them and the sun that is setting. Those three words are the same words Wooyoung have been thinking about the day that he met San in one of the Sand Cities. 

Wooyoung put his forehead against his and San abruptly stops cryings, only stuttering breaths were taken. "Woo?" San's tiny voice makes the younger put his face against San's. 

"You took long enough." Wooyoung murmured, San's glossy eyes blinked. "I have?" He mumbled, the younger chuckled at his confusion. 

"I've liked you since we first met Choi San. So yes, you took long enough." Wooyoung confessed, making San's eyes widen at his words. Wooyoung brought San's face close to his making the older's breath hitch. "May I?" Wooyoung asked, San gently smiled at the youngers words. 

His lips collided with San's softly, our lips moving together like they were dancing. His hands went under Wooyoung's arms and clutched onto his shoulder blades. 

No one can stop this moment, an asteroid could crash into the Earth and it still wouldn't matter. Only he matters, only San matters. 

And it will be like that until the minute Wooyoung takes his last breath.


	10. WHO ARE YOU?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated for a month, I've been so busy that I hardly have been able to update anything on Wattpad or transfer a chapter here:3

Whispers whistled past Seonghwa's ears in all directions making him turn around in confusion. Some were louder, some were quieter. It was so dark that he couldn't tell if his eyes were closed or not. "Hello? Anyone? Hongjoong?" Seonghwa called out, putting his hand out and touching his face making sure that his eyes were open. 

"No one is here except for you and me." The voice was so clear, near, and familiar Seonghwa turned quickly to the voice. 

A metal table stood infront of the ravenette, a single light glaring down at a man in all black that sat behind it, wearing a black hat and mask to conceal his identity. Seonghwa furrowed his eyebrows. "Who are you?" Seonghwa asked, the man in the fedora ignored his question and stared right at Seonghwa. 

"I am someone you know best, someone who knows you more than anyone, like a mirror, like a shadow. Who am I?" He riddled, Seonghwa walked closer to the table and scoffed. "I'm not playing your stupid games. Where am I, who are you, and where is-" 

"Hongjoong? You're friends? Not here. They won't bother us until I'm done with you here." The Masked man said simply, his bluntness made Seonghwa growl in annoyance. 

Just Hongjoongs name coming out of this guys mouth made Seonghwa's anger flare. The ravenette clenched his jaw, digging his nails into the palms of his hands. "Don't say his name." Seonghwa snapped, the man only chuckled at Seonghwa's words. 

"I know you best, better than anyone in the world, I know your true feelings, I know your true thoughts. So don't try to hide your feeling about that tiny boy to me." He explained, his gloved fingers tapping against the metal table like a clock ticking. 

"Who are you?" Seonghwa whispered, walking closer to the man, dark eyes shadowing his own. "I am someone you know best, someone who knows you more than anyone, like a mirror, like a shadow. Who am I?" He riddles again, Seonghwa hissed at his words out of annoyance. 

Why does he seem so familiar? How does he know me? Seonghwa questioned, the Masked Man chuckled. 

"One day. One day I'll come again, I'll come and ask you again and again and again until you lose your mind. Your sense of what humanity is. When I help you dig a knife right into Hongjoong. And then you'll know the answer." As soon as he finished, thoughts entered Seonghwa's head. 

Screaming. 

Cries. 

Hongjoong. 

Seonghwa looked down to see a bloodied dagger, his dagger, the one that used to be Hongjoong's until he gifted it to him. The ravenette look up to see Hongjoong kneeling in front of the older, holding his stomach that was stained red. Seonghwa's eyes widened in shock, did he do this? The older knelt down in front of Hongjoong, trying to stop the bleeding, but he kept coughing up blood. Soon enough, the whimpers stopped, the tears of pain stopped, his whispers of Seonghwa's name stopped, his life stopped. 

The ravenette's eyes widened in pure horror, his body felt numb, and tears started to silently roll down his cheeks. Seonghwa's lips wobbled with Hongjoongs name and screams tore through the olders chest. Clutchy the smaller body towards himself, crying out for the nightmare to stop, to get rid of the coldness. 

"I know your worst nightmares, I know your deepest desires, I know your great ambitions, I know your true weaknesses." 

"Seonghwa! Seonghwa wake up!" A voice screamed out, the said boy cried in front of Hongjoongs dead body, covering his ears to keep away the mans voice. 

Seonghwa snapped his eyes open, immediately sitting up and was engulfed into a hug. The tears of the memories of the body and the masked man wouldn't stop. A sob escaped the oldests lips as he buried his head into the persons neck, hugging them tighter to himself; wanting to get rid of the cold numb fear. 

《》《》《》

Yunho ran into Seonghwa's room, almost running into Jongho and Yeosang that stood at the entrance. Screams and cries came from inside his room, Yunho walked in to see San whimpering, standing next to Wooyoung who is looking confused at the the scene. Hongjoong sat the on the bed trying to wake up Seonghwa whose eyes were shut tightly, his tears sparkling in the moonlight that shown through the open window. 

Soon enough his cries were stopped and the oldest stopped thrashing in the smallers arms. He clutched Hongjoongs back, digging his nails deeply into his shirts material and skin. Hongjoong whimpering from the pain made everyone in the room wince, imagining the pain that he is suffering just to calm Seonghwa down. 

"What happened?" Yunho asked as all of them left Seonghwa's room to leave Hongjoong to take care of him. 

"I thought that I heard talking and went to see who Seonghwa was talking too, but no one was there. Then he screamed." San explained, looking terrified to think back at what just happened. "Did he say anything?" Jongho asked, San looked at Wooyoung who gave him an encouraging nod. 

"Yes he did. He was talking about a shadow. A man. Kept on saying things that I didn't understand. Then he started screaming. He cried for Hongjoong, he must've heard from his room because he came in so quick that I thought he would get whiplash." San continued, everyone went into their own thoughts trying to wrap their heads around the scene. 

"Has this ever happened before? Seonghwa having a night terror?" Yeosang asked Yunho, the taller shook his head. "No, usually he is fine when sleeping, this is the first time I've seen something like this." I explained, wracking my thoughts to find anything remotely close to what just happened. 

Something like this did happen before, but not to Seonghwa. Realization struck Yunho, making him almost stumble in surprise. "It never happened to him but it has happened to someone before." Yunho said his thoughts out loud, everyone turned their eyes onto the brunette. 

"What do you mean Yunho?" Jongho asked, the said boy furrowed his eyebrows in concentration to think of the connections. 

"Mingi has had a night terror before. It was so bad that he couldn't speak for a day, he wouldn't eat, what ever happened; it broke a piece of him. I try not to bring it up at all, he now has insomnia because of it." Yunho explained, everyone looked at one to another. 

"Where's Mingi now?" Wooyoung asked.

"Sleeping now, luckily he is a deep sleeper if he is too tired, I try my best to keep him sleeping for at least a few hours at best. Luckily Seonghwa's screams didn't wake him up." Yunho continued, they nodded in understanding. 

Everyone stayed quiet for another moment, only listening to Hongjoongs whispers and Seonghwas' whimpers. 

"What did he say?" Yeosang out of the blue. 

"What who said?" Jongho asked, everyone looked at Yeosang for clarification. 

"Seonghwa. You said that Seonghwa was saying something." A light bulb went above San's head. "Yeah he was saying some weird stuff. Like a riddle, I'm not not fully sure what he was saying though." San mumbled the last part. "Can you at least say a little bit of what your heard?" Yunho tried, San muttered something under his breath and looked at them. 

"'I am someone you know best' and something about being like a mirror and like-" 

"-like a shadow." A deep voice said right behind Yunho, his breath hitched from the hot breath that tickled the back of his neck. "Mingi?" Yunho mumbled, the brunette turned to see Mingi having his jaw clenched. 

"I know who he saw." He stated, Wooyoung furrowed his eyebrows at Mingi's words. "How?" He asked, everyone agreed with his question. 

"Because I dreamt the same thing."


	11. THIRD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 1800+ hits and 64 kudos🥺💕

Mingi sat at the edge of the bed, his dark blue hair fallen over his darkened eyes. The moonlight shaped his silhouette, making him look like a statue, his tanned skin look like marble that was smoothed. He clenched and unclenched his hands as he looked down at them, seeing the slight shake too them. After he told them he also had a night terror similar to Seonghwa's, he turned around and went back to his and Yunho's room. 

Yunho immediately went after him as soon as Mingi walked away. The other boys went to the dining room to figure what to do without their two oldest members since Seonghwa is in such a state and Hongjoong currently taking care of him. 

The brunette stopped at the doorframe, studying Mingi's state; to see how he should approach the younger. Yunho's heart ached for him, it really did. It saddens the taller that Mingi has to relive what happened to him a few months ago. He never talked about it, and most likely never will. Yunho never tried to push him to tell what the nightmare was about, it seemed traumatizing enough.

Yunho remembers what happened to Mingi that night clearly. It was just three weeks after their relationship began, one night after they made love to one another. 

Yunho felt the cruel goosebumps run down his back as he remembers the screams that came from the younger. The cries to end the nightmare, the cries to end it all. It was absolutely heartbreaking to the taller to even think about it. 

After that, Mingi hardly ever touched him. Maybe a hug, cuddling, or kisses on the forehead, but nothing more than that. Yunho felt like he should carry some of the blame about it: he had made Mingi push him away. Yunho's just lucky enough that it didn't end their relationship right then and there. 

Yunho blinked away the tears that started to build with his guilt as he studied Mingi some more; from the clenched fists, to his dark, empty, eyes, to his tensed bare shoulders. 

He wishes that it went back to the way it used to be.

《》

"Yunho is probably dealing with Mingi now, Seonghwa is most likely going to be out for a while and Hongjoong with him to take care of him." Yeosang said, tapping his fingers on the wooden table, looking around at the members who sat at the table with him. 

"Mingi will most likely be fine, Hongjoong is most likely going to continue with the journey despite Hyungs' condition." Jongho explained, Wooyoung and San just sat there thinking. 

"Ok, so what now? We just continue? Seonghwa isn't going to come out of that room for at least two days, and we don't even know what is going through Mingi's mind." Wooyoung pointed out, Jongho huffed at the purple haired boys explanation. "Even if Seonghwa is the most important person to Hongjoong, he isn't going to stop just because of this." Jongho argued, Wooyoung growled at the younger. 

Sensing the youngers temperament flaring, San put a comforting hand on Wooyoung's bicep. Wooyoung looked at him and San smiled shyly, Wooyoung sighed, rubbing his eyes out of frustration. 

"It's up to Captain on what will happen for the journey. But..." Yeosang looked at the youngest member, "Wooyoung is right, Hongjoong will most likely be up and going while still taking care of Seonghwa." Jongho stood up abruptly, the chair falling back from the force. 

The room grew quiet and the air was thickened with tension, Jongho's dark eyes burned into Yeosangs widened ones. San kept a tight grip onto Wooyoung, to keep him from doing anything that he would he regret to the youngest. 

"Of course you would side with him." Jongho snapped, Yeosang flinched from the harsh tone. 

Before anyone could form a reply or just a reaction, Jongho stormed out of the room and left their temporary home. Yeosang mumbled an apology to the two and ran after the seething boy. 

"What just happened?" San breathed out, Wooyoung shrugged, still ruffled from the argument. "I have no clue. Come on let's go to the pool or something, it's getting stuffy in here." Wooyoung mumbled, getting up and pulling San gently up with him. 

San felt the butterflies fly around thiughout his body,, making his happiness skyrocket out into space. They've only been together for three weeks and it's feels like they have been been with eachother loving one another for an eternity. 

《》

"Jongho! Jongho what the hell were you doing back there-" Jongho stopped abruptly, turning to the smaller with wrath burning in his eyes. "You always side with him! Even when he's wrong! Why? Because he's your bestfriend or what are you two-" Yeosang glared at him from the choice of words that were thrown. 

"I don't always side with him. And don't pull that "because he's your bestfriend" bullshit on me when you're too stubborn to admit that you're wrong. Don't even fucking say that I like him when he is with San, I would never do that to him ever in a million years." Yeosang snapped, angry tears filling up his eyes. Jongho got rid of the surprise that washed over him after Yeosang's snap. 

It has been like this since almost a week ago, Jongho has been passive aggressive with Yeosang and it's starting to take a toll on the older boy. The cold shoulder, harsh words, always shutting down conversations or questions. When they first met, it felt like Yeosang could trust Jongho with his life, but now it seems like he could hardly trust him to have a simple conversation. 

Yeosang is starting to not trust Jongho. 

"Do what to him? Tell him the fact that you actually have feelings for-" A loud slap stopped Jongho from saying anything else, his head snapped to the left from the impact. 

Tears started to fall from Yeosangs pretty eyes. His hand felt fuzziness from the force of the slap that he gave to the younger boy. Everything became quiet. Only Jongho's heavy breathing and Yeosangs oncoming heartbreaking sobs were listened too by the night. 

"I had feelings for you. I asked you because I wanted to know if you felt the same, but I guess I was wrong." Yeosang cried, he started to back up when he saw Jongho's eyes shift up to his teary ones from the ground. His dark eyes didn't hold wrath anymore or the flare of a temperament, but of shock and guilt. 

"Yeosang-" 

"Stay away from me. I'm done getting hurt by you." Yeosang snapped wanting to pick of the pieces of his dignity. The peach haired boy turned around and went into the gardens, leaving Jongho alone at the pavillion. 

Alone to rethink his decisions from the past week.


	12. NIRVANA (M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content;)

Mingi didn't even notice his older lover at the door until he felt a cold gentle touch on his searing hot back. His tense shoulders immediately sunk down, like the barriers of a wall being knocked down. 

"You okay?" A sweet voice asked, the younger looked up to see Yunho above him rubbing his back and nape. "I don't know." He said honestly, Yunho hummed and sat down on Mingi's welcoming lap, laying his head down onto the broadening shoulders. 

"Talk to me." The brunette murmured, Mingi hummed remembering the masked man that he dealt with. 

The sweetness of Yunho that night made him feel alive, like he could do anything in the world and no one would stop him. Pride swelled in his chest after he layed next to the worn out Yunho, who was whining from being sore. 

And Pride is what let the shadow meet him. 

"I am thinking about that night." Mingi said out loud, Yunho's fingers ran through his blue locks as he listened to him. "The night terror?" He asked, Mingi shook his head, Yunho furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Our night." He emphasized, Yunho's cheeks started to feel hot at the memory. "Oh." The taller murmured quietly, his fingers stilling in the deep blue hair. 

Mingi's warm hands played with the olders sides making Yunho sigh in content. Yunho felt kisses on his neck making his eyes widen, feeling the sparks run down south. "Mingi?" He mumbled as Mingi continued, goosebumps rose as he felt Mingi's hot breath on his neck. 

"Happy eight months baby." 

The air was thick with desire and hot with lust from the two lovers. Clothes were piled around the bed as the blue haired boy layed above the brunette, hardly any distance between them. Mingi's built arms caged Yunho in, as their lips danced together, the tallers hands caressed the youngers forearms. 

Mingi started moving towards his neck making Yunho turn his head up giving him more access. Mingi bit and sucked on the sweatied skin like candy. Yunho cried out in pleasure as he felt Mingi find the sensitive parts of his skin. Yunho's arms slid up the lean arms, wrapping his arms around Mingi's neck, pulling him impossibly closer to his neck. Craving more. 

Mingi's hands traveled south, making Yunho shudder from the feverish touches that the younger gave him. As he went closer to his sensitive, Yunho bucked up his hips from Mingi touching the sensitive skin. One of the other's hands gripped Yunho's hip, anchoring him to the bed, using his other hand to tease the other; making the older whine. 

Soon enough shocks of pleasure rocked Yunho's body as Mingi grabbed a hold of him, a cry came from him and immediately came from all of the teasing. Yunho gasped for air as Mingi chuckled from the action. 

"I hardly even touched you." He murmured feverishly, Yunho's cheeks flushed with pleasure. 

After that night from their first time: Yunho never touched himself, even when he wanted to, he never did. And he's glad that he never did. 

Mingi started to move his hand making Yunho grasp his blue locks and tug from the pleasure. Mingi just continued his work and bit the milky skin, going lower, and lower. 

"Mingi." Yunho whimpered as Mingi started to give hickies all over his chest and torso. Tears pricked with pleasure in Yunho's eyes as Mingi nipped the inside of his thighs, painting them red and purple. Mingi's hand that held Yunho's hip slid up to his chest and started to play with his buds. Yunho's grasp on the blue locks grew tighter, making Mingi growl. 

After he finished playing with him, he brought the hand back down and started to prep him making Yunho gasp out in pain and pleasure. "Mingi-ah. Mingi-ah!" Yunho came again, having Mingi thrust another finger into him. 

Sweat started to stick the brunettes hair to his forehead, drool started to slide from the corners of his lush lips. Mingi loved the sight, pride swelled in his chest again to see that he can only make Yunho look like this and fuck him into the linen sheets like this. 

He liked that thought very much. 

One of his hands grasped the submissives hip and the other the bed frame, having it crack under his hand from the pressure. Mingi's hips slammed against Yunho's making him cry out again from the pleasure, making him go faster. 

Yunho's nails dug deeper into his back creating angry dark marks and his other fingers plunging into the thick blue locks again. Their tongues battled like it was life or death until Mingi took another deep plunge making Yunho's army fall immediately. 

Yunho cried out and came once again, with painting his and Mingi's lower abdomens white. Mingi groaned from hearing the others constant whimpers and the tightness. He clenched Yunho's hip tighter, giving its fate to bruise, and making the bed frame explode from the pressure. 

It felt like Nirvana. 

Yunho cries out of pleasure suite quite well with Mingi's grunts. After jutting a few times, Yunho's body twitching from the hot semen and unbearable pleasure; Mingi pulled out making Yunho moan from pain. 

Mingi sat up, running a hand through his blue locks looking at the sight below him. Yunho reached out and caressed Mingi's chest up to his nape, to his cheek. Mingi leant down, kissing his cheek, his forehead, and his lips. 

"I love you." Yunho whispered between the kiss, Mingi smiled at the sudden words that stumbled out. 

"I love you." He replied, giving a chaste kiss to the olders neck, getting up to have the bath start. 

Simple words can't describe their love for one to another, a story can't, nor people could. Their love held no boundaries for eachother. Actions or words wasn't needed, only their thoughts and eyes were. Only the moon, sun, and the stars can really witness their hearts connecting to eachother again like one.


	13. EP. 2: ZERO TO ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13: SHADOW
> 
> Thank you for 2100+ hits🥳

It was quiet, too quiet for San's liking. Everyone stared at the trumpet that laid on the floor, San looked up from the trumpet to see Wooyoung looking at him. 

"Captain?" Mingi called out, the captain didn't even spare him a glance. 

Hongjoongs eyes laid on the shined object, all of them looked at one to another. An hour ago Seonghwa ran to them calling for help, saying that something happened. It's been like this for the past ten minutes. 

"Hongjoong." The blonde tried but the boy with the mullet didn't even budge. 

"What's wrong with him?" San muttered under his breath, Yunho shrugged next to the younger. 

"I have an idea." Hongjoong spoke up, squatting to the floor to pick up the trumpet. 

"Will we like it?" Jongho asked, Hongjoong just looked at the youngest. "Most likely not. But we need to do it." The captain murmured, the blonde walked closer to him, shaking his head.  
"Whatever you're thinking we are not doing it. We'll figure something else out." Seonghwa tried, Hongjoong sighed in annoyance. 

Three weeks ago the hunters came after being gone for months, taking the group by surprise and almost taking Yunho down with them. From one of their bodies Hongjoong found multiple notes and maps to find what they're looking for. Treasure. 

The only problem is that none of them have the guts to get to it. 

A week after Seonghwa's night terror, Hongjoong had Yunho help him find out what the trumpet did. And their theory was correct, it brings something they called the Shadows. 

"We're going to need their help." Hongjoong argued, Seonghwa shook his head stubbornly. Wooyoung and San shared a look, a fight is about to start again. 

"They won't help us Hongjoong! All they do is scare us and try to fuck with our minds!" The blonde yelled, San winced from his yelling. 

"We don't even have the guts to try to get it! They can get it!" Hongjoongs explained, everyone in the room silently groaned on annoyance. 

San inched closer to Yunho, making the ravenette looked at him curiously. "Where's Yeosang?" He whispered, Yunho hummed quietly as the two oldest members continued yelling at eachother. "He said that he had to head to the equipment room for some reason." The taller explained, San nodded in understanding. 

Yeosang had been distancing himself from the group since his fight with Jongho that has happened a few months ago. He's been getting closer with Seonghwa and Hongjoong now, helping the fighting go down a notch for the sake of the crew. He especially wants to distance himself from Jongho, making the youngest feel guiltier more than ever. 

"Shouldn't he be back soon then?" San asks quietly, the ravenette shrugs once again. 

A loud screeching noise made everyone flinch, Seonghwa and Hongjoong stopped fighting, starting to look around for the noise. San grasped his ears as the ringing got louder and louder, falling to his knees. Wooyoung, Jongho, Hongjoong, and Yunho falling quickly to after him. 

Only Mingi and Seonghwa wasn't affected, a cry broke out between San'd lips from the pain. Tears prickling his eyes, falling quickly down the sharp cheeks. 

San felt like he was going insane. Soon enough it stopped, San took a breath of relief and looked around the room. Mingi helped Yunho and Jongho up, Wooyoung took San's hand into his, helping the older up. 

"What the hell was that." Mingi muttered, Seonghwa was talking quietly with Hongjoong and gingerly touched the shorters ear that had blood seeping out of it. 

"Ok where is Yeosang?" Wooyoung demanded, San's heart hammered in his chest. Yeosang wasn't here, and there has been no sign of him at all today.

"Find him Jongho." Hongjoong ordered, the youngest hesitated but nonetheless left to find him. 

"Everyone else find where that noise came from." The captain ordered, they all nodded and went separate directions to find out what that noise was

<><><>

Jongho speed walked down the halls, his heart beating rapidly against his chest as frantic thoughts ran around in his head.  
"Yeosang!" Jongho called out, trying to find the older boy. 

"Yeosang!" He called out again, but no response, the youngest groaned in frustration. Jongho ran a hand through his chocolate hair wanting to tear it out. 

Why did Hongjoong have to send him? Jongho whined, he only sighed in defeat. 

"Jongho?" A soothing voice called out, the said boy looked up to see the dark brunette standing in front of him, looking confused. 

Jongho immediately ran to him and engulfed him into a bone crushing hug, Yeosang tensed from the contact. "Where the hell were you? Are you ok? Did the noise-" Yeosang cut the younger off. 

"What noise? And I'm fine, I said that I was going to the equipment room to get more red threading because I ran out." Yeosang explained, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Jongho only paused at the new information, "Wait you didn't hear the noise? Everyone was affected by it except for Mingi and Hyung. How did you not hear it?" He asked, Yeosang pondered for a minute then shrugged. 

"I don't know. But is everyone ok now? No one is hurt right? Yunho is still healing-" Jongho gave him a tiny smile, feeling relieved that the older actually is having a conversation with him after their fight. 

"He seemed fine. Hongjoong just told me to come get you. We were worried that you got affected by it." Yeosang hummed at the youngers words. "Yeah I'm fine, I don't know how I didn't hear it." He said as they walked down the hall away from where he came from. 

"Yeah, I guess we'll figure it out later." Jongho excused, waving his hand off if the matter, Yeosang only nodded. 

But Jongho didn’t miss Yeosang's glance back at the equipment room with a knowing look.


	14. SILHOUETTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for almost 2500 kudos💕

Hongjoong sat silently as Seonghwa wiped the blood from the shorters ear, as everyone else was talking about about the events that occurred. Yeosang was shaking his head at the groups questioning making the captain furrow his eyebrows. How could he not hear the noise? 

"I said I really don't know. I was in the equipment room to find thread and then I heard screaming. When I came out I saw Jongho looking for me." Yeosang explained again, the groups voices combining making the throbbing in Hongjoong's ear grow. 

"Don't move." Seonghwa murmured, dabbing the white cloth onto his ear, pulling away with blood staining the material. 

"I'm fine now, thank you." Hongjoong said, Seonghwa paused for a minute looking at him with narrowed eyes, then nodding, getting up to check the others. 

Hongjoong rubbed his forehead then running a hand through his long hair, feeling the weight of sleepless nights in his head. 

"You're greed will tear you apart, piece by piece just to look for your treasure. Your burning desire will burn you alive. How much are you willing to risk? How many lives are you willing to put at sake?" 

The Captain clenched his jaw as he thought of what the masked man said to him. His voice still lingers in Hongjoong's head, no matter what he does to block him out. He's too weak, and he Masked Man is too powerful. 

"Captain?" Hongjoong blinked and looked up to see all of the members looking at him expectantly. "Yes?" Hongjoong answered, Seonghwa narrowed his eyes at him again, etched with concern. 

"What do you want us to do?" Yunho asked, Hongjoong's eyes trailed up to the taller. "Look to see what is in that room that can cause the noise to not be heard. Yeosang and Wooyoung find where that noise came from and why." He ordered, they all nodded and went their separate ways. 

Seonghwa stayed put, like a statue that always stared at him back in his old village. Hongjoong looked at the older, raising his eyebrow at the blonde. "Yes?" 

"Are you ok?" Seonghwa asked out of no where, the younger blinked in confusion. "Of course I am, it was just a little blood-" Seonghwa cut him off, clearly frustrated. "Not your ear. You've been spacing out constantly and haven't been sleeping." Seonghwa said, exposing the habits that Hongjoong has gained over the past month. 

The captain laughed halfheartedly, trying to ease the tension. "I'm fine hyung. It's just that I need to figure out a way to get it without any of us being harmed. Along with the bounty hunters constantly after us, of course I'm not going to sleep well." Hongjoong excused, waving his hand to air the thick tension away. 

Seonghwa furrowed his eyebrows, his blue contacted eyes piercing Hongjoongs dark ones. The younger shuffled uncomfortably in his seat from Seonghwa's heated gaze. Hongjoonh thought that he was going to get a scolding, but Seonghwa only let out a tired sigh. 

"Ok. I trust you." He murmured quietly, the blonde turned and walked out of the room. 

Hongjoong gulped down the truth that started to crawl up his torn throat. 

"No I'm not fine, I'm in pain, it hurts. It hurts so much that I cry every night and the minute I close my eyes. Please don't believe me, please don't leave me alone with him." His thoughts screamed out behind the back of the blonde, Hongjoong clenched hia fists tight and squeezed his eyes to prevent the tears that were rising. 

Even though he wanted to scream and shout, it felt like a hand covered his mouth to muffle the pain from Seonghwa. 

《》《》

Wooyoung and Yeosang walked down the hallway quietly to the equipment room. Jongho's worried face, the members talking about the noise, Hongjoongs bloody ear flashes into Yeosang's mind while the silence engulfs the two of them. Then the events that occurred in the equipment room rolled into the brunettes mind like camera work.

<><><>

"Yeosang quietly opened the large door that led to the equipment room, the cold gust of wind brushed through his black and white coat, pinching his skin with chills. Yeosang shivered as the rough dusty air filled his lungs. 

As he walked in, Yeosang closed the door behind him with a creak. He walked quietly through the cluttered goods that were stacked, the pads of the brunettes fingers glided through the materials. Yeosang started to look for the red thread that Seonghwa requested of him. He hummed a song that Wooyoung taught him when they first met. 

Yeosang picked up the ball of thread and started to examine the color to make sure that it's the correct color. Seonghwa would kill him if he got the wrong shade. Yeosang kept on humming when he started to hear whispers filling his eardrums. The brunettes eyebrows narrowed, he turned around and saw no one. 

He blinked in confusion but kept on looking at the threading. 

"I think this is the correct shade." Yeosang mumbled, he picked it up, turning around to leave when he saw a silhouette. Yeosangs heart jumped a beat and he clutched his chest to contain himself from screaming. "Wooyoung that isn't funny." The brunette snapped, the silhouettes head titled slightly at hiswords. 

"So you are him. Interesting." A familiar voice spoke, but was muffled because of the mask. "Who the hell are you?" Yeosang demanded, their head leveled, and the brunette felt their eyes on him. 

"I am someone that is keeping you here for now. You should be thanking me." Their voice sounded amused, Yeosang clenched the thread in his hands tightly. "That's not what I asked. And what do you mean you're keeping me in here?" The brunette snapped, it only chuckled at his words. 

"We will meet again. You will need me soon enough. And like I said, you'll thank me later for not letting you endure the pain." The shadow murmured, then their words clicked into his head, Yeosangs eyes widened. 

Yeosang ran past the silhouette to the door, trying to open it to only see that it was locked. The brunette yanked on the knob hoping that it would open but no avail. Screams erupted from outside making anxiety rise in his chest. 

"No. No. NO! Let me out! Let me out I need to get out!" Yeosang screamed, pulling and pushing hard on the door. 

The silhouette only chuckled at the sight."

<><><>

Two bestfriends opened the door, having the cold air brush through their clothes. Fear trickled down Yeosangs spine at the thought of the silhouette. 

"So you were just in here and you didn't hear anything?" Wooyoung investigated, Yeosang nodded numbly. 

Wooyoung hummed to the olders answer, he ran a hand through his gray hair, in thought. Yeosang's eyes scanned the room when he saw the silhouette again, the sight made the brunette freeze in fear.

"Yeosang?" Wooyoung asked worriedly, noticing the shift in Yeosangs demeanor. The silhouette turned his head again and chuckled, "you shouldn't have brought a guest here." 

The said boy's vision became blurry and his head started to throb. Emotions fired up into his chest as Wooyoung started to shake the brunette. 

Yeosang wanted to answer but the only reply was darkness.


	15. BIRD SET FREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 1 year anniversary to Ateez's Answer🥳🥳

Seonghwa gingerly wiped away the blood from Yeosangs nose as Yunho wiped his forehead with a cold cloth. Yeosang was suddenly hit with a fever when he was with Wooyoung in the storage room a few days ago, ultimately collapsing with high blood pressure. Mingi had to take Jongho out of the room multiple times because of the amount of panic and frustration he had, it was like Yeosang felt it and his condition was worsening because of it. Wooyoung was being comforted by San, while Hongjoong was no where to be seen. 

The blonde threw the bloodied cloth into the bin that was now filled with used up medical supplies. Seonghwa stood up from the seat that he was occupying, patting Wooyoung gently on the shoulder, giving San an encouraging glance; leaving the room. As he quietly shut the door he looked to the left to see Jongho and Mingi talking quietly to each other. Mingi caught Seonghwa's glance, making Jongho follow his gaze to see the oldest standing there outside of the room. He walked up to the blonde frantically, "is he ok? Will he wake up?" Jongho's barrelling questions wasn't helping Seonghwa's oncoming headache, the blonde gently put his hands onto the younger's shoulders. 

"He has a fever nothing more nothing less. It should break within a few days, Yunho is still in there assisting him with Woo and San next to him. He'll be fine." Seonghwa explained, Jongho's shoulders relaxed under the blonde's hands, nodding. 

"Anyways, have you seen Hongjoong?" Seonghwa asked, changing the subject, Jongho and Mingi both shook their heads. "Last I saw him was when he was giving orders. After that I didn't even see him at all." Mingi explained, Seonghwa sighed deeply, nodding in understanding. 

"Ok thank you, both of you go rest. Make sure no one is allowed in that room until Yeosang wakes up." They nodded at the oldest's command, leaving them there. Seonghwa continued down the hallway trying to think of a place where Hongjoong could be. As he kept walking Seonghwa started to hear familiar humming, he paused for a minute, turning towards the noise. 

"Your desire is growing. Without me you will turn to dust because of it." The familiar voice murmured, the blonde's head snapped to the voice to see the familiar man sit in front of him. Seonghwa took in his surroundings to see that they're sitting in front of each other again, a shield of glass built in between the two. Anger swelled up in his chest to just see the masked man again. "Why are you here." Seonghwa snapped, he only chuckled at the demanding question. 

"You are letting your anger control you. For what? Because that boy won't tell you that he is being haunted and tortured everyday?" Seonghwa's eyes widened at the masked mans statement about Hongjoong. "What?" He seethed. 

Hongjoong has met one of them already? The masked man chuckled at the blonde's reaction. "Your team really is falling apart. My goodness you are naive. Well I did my part; now I'm going to get my ass kicked, oh well," the masked man sighed, shaking his covered head, "it was fun. I'll see you soon." 

"Seonghwa!" The said blonde blinked in confusion, Hongjoong stood in front of him. The oldest looked around to see that he is in the hallway again; no table, no glass. 

No masked man. 

"Are you ok?" Hongjoong asked, Seonghwa flinched when the shorter touched his temple with cool fingers. His hand flinched away by Seonghwa's action, hurt flashing over his face. The blonde immediately realized his reaction, pulling Hongjoong into a hug to keep him there, even if it's just for a little while longer. 

"Seonghwa?" His muffled voice asked, but the oldest kept his arms wrapped around the tiny body. Seonghwa started to quietly think about what the masked man has said about Hongjoong; the nightmares, the torture. "Where were you? I was looking for you." Seonghwa demanded, pulling away from the hug. 

Hongjoong blinked in confusion at the sudden question. "I was in the office...?" His statement seemed more like a question. 

He lied. Again. 

"Why are you lying to me?" Seonghwa demanded, the brunette was taken aback by the older's statement. "W-what?" Hongjoong stuttered, back up a little bit like a terrified kitten from Seonghwa. 

But Seonghwa didn't care anymore. 

"You're lying to me. Why do you keep on lying to me again?" The blonde demanded, Hongjoong only gulped. "I'm not lying." He stated, Seonghwa scoffed at his attempt to lie. 

"I've been trying to be patient waiting for you to tell me yourself but all you do is make excuses!" The blonde yelled, the smaller flinched from the older's tone. "That's not true!" The Captain tried, Seonghwa rolled his eyes, walking closer to the younger. "Oh really? What about your nightmares huh? What about your sleepless nights?! You don't even try to lead this team anymore!" Seonghwa yelled, his anger was finally boiling over to the point where he didn't even notice Hongjoongs swelled up eyes. 

His choked sobs were deaf to the others ears, "how d-do y-you know about t-that?" He cried, Seonghwa scoffed at the question. "How could I not know? I care about you Hongjoong! Of course I can tell these things about you! I'm trying to help but all you do is fucking push me away!" Seonghwa screamed out making the brunettes sobs grow. 

Hongjoongs knees hit the floor as he cried out the pain he has been hiding from the blonde. It was like his tears washed away Seonghwa's burning anger, making his own tears of frustration come out. The oldest fell to the floor in front of him, as the younger kept apologizing over and over, like a ticking clock. 

Seonghwa pulled him into a tight hug as he clutched onto Seonghwa's back, sobbing. The blonde kissed his temple, trying to sooth the pain that bursted through the captain's chest. Like the pain that was suddenly set free from it's suffocating cage.

"Please talk to me. Please, I'm begging you Joongie, talk to me." Seonghwa begged, Hongjoong's tears just kept streaming down the older's neck. Hongjoong murmured quietly but Seonghwa didn't catch it. The older pulled him away from his body so their eyes can finally meet eye level. "I love you Hongjoong, please just talk to me. Please." Seonghwa begged, Hongjoong eyes just widened from his words, tears falling down faster. 

Hongjoong slender fingers wiped away Seonghwa's tears of frustration, wiping away the burning anger. Their foreheads connected as he smiled sadly. "I'm sorry-" The blonde cut off his apology by letting his burst of desire take over. 

His lips tasted like cherries and salt, smooth like water and soft like blankets. His skin was so fragile it felt like glass, velvety under Seonghwa's finger tips. Hongjoong's hands grasped the older's jacket and his blonde hair, trying to keep up. Their eyes met together until they closed, letting their bodies harmonize together. 

Eventually, their lips left each other, making them both smile from their sudden actions. They stood up and Seonghwa kept Hongjoong in his arms, afraid to let the shadows take the younger away from him. 

"I love you too." The shorter murmured, his thumb gliding over the sharp cheekbone. His hands grasped Seonghwa's neck, pulling the older's head down to his level, lips touching once again. The blonde's hands slid around the younger's tiny waist, bringing their bodies together. 

Molding together to become the perfect statue for history. The morning sun cracking through the windows, relegating their feelings that was buried underneath the storms so long ago.


	16. I AM PAIN

Wooyoung stared blankly at the edge of the bed where Yeosang slept, quietly snoring. San caressed the younger's left hand with his thumb as his red and black hair tickled Wooyoung's neck, laying his head onto his shoulder. Wooyoung's memories kept replaying itself to the point where he felt like he could get lost into them, if it wasn't for San sitting next to him; Wooyoung would have already been lost. 

The minute blood trickled down from Yeosang's nose, his hyperventilation, and his eyes rolling back. It felt as if Wooyoung's body went numb from the shock, when the brunette collapsed. It felt like the cold breeze that fluttered into the room was was laughing at the younger, watching helplessly as they took Yeosangs conciousness. 

Something is definitely not right in that room. Something is in there, lurking. And Yeosang is the only person that know what it is. 

Groaning echoed in Wooyoung's ears making his eyes shoot up to see Yeosangs eyes wide open, looking up to the ceiling. San's head was lifted off Wooyoung's shoulder, making the cold swarm that part of his body again. San and Yunho both got up, taking supplies with them, leaving the room with warm smiles. San kissing Wooyoung's cheek and Yunho patting his shoulder in comfort. 

As soon as the door closed, Yeosangs eyes slid to look at his best friend. "Are you ok?" Wooyoung asked, his eyes meeting with the brunette. Truthfully, he shook his head no and tears started to well up in his eyes. Wooyoung's chest ached to see his best friend like this. Three days he has been still, no movement or reaction from him. Three. Days. 

"I'm so sorry." Wooyoung said, voice cracking at the end; trying to prevent a sob to pour out of him. Yeosang blinked away the tears, shaking his head again, "it's not your fault. It's mine. I thought that I could control what he has been doing, but I should've known that bringing you with me... I would be punished." Yeosang murmurs, Wooyoung furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Who? Who is "he"? Yeosang you need to tell me, please or the others might get hurt." Wooyoung begged, but Yeosang only shut his eyes and started to shake his head. "If I say. He might have the others hurt you." He whispers, his voice breaking at the thought. 

"Yeosang-" He cut Wooyoung off, shaking his head again, "he manipulates. He's the nightmare everyone is fearing. He's the pain and I just want it to end." He cries out, single tears rolling down his cheeks, making the younger's own eyes tear up. 

"Just leave it Woo. Please leave it alone." He begs, grasping Wooyoung's hands into his. The silver haired younger swallowed back a sob, nodding his head in agreement. 

"I will."

《》《》《》

Yunho quietly stepped out of the room, San trailing behind him. The ravenette heard the quiet conversations between Mingi and Jonghi about Yeosang, the two oldest no where to be found after Seonghwa left to find Hongjoong. 

After putting everything away with the help of San, Yunho left to go find Mingi and Jongho, easily finding their location from Mingi's loud and deep voice, echoing through the halls. Jongho was the one that noticed Yunho first, the youngest eyes brightening almost immediately just by seeing the older walk towards them. 

"Yeosang is awake, talking with Wooyoung. In a little you can go in and see him." Yunho explained, Jongho is listening quietly but taking in the information. Jongho's mouth opened but the door to Yeosangs room opened, making all of their heads turn to see Wooyoung coming out of it. He is shaking visibly, making Mingi and Yunho look at each other with concern for the younger. "He uh... um, he wants to speak with Jongho." Wooyoung explained looking at the youngest, Jongho nodded, taking his leave to go into the room. 

Mingi and Yunho then look at Wooyoung for any answers, but it seems like he was in his own little world. Wooyoung noticed their stares, but didn't speak about what he talked with Yeosang.

"I'm gonna go find San." The gray haired boy murmured, Yunho nodded understandably, "he's in your room waiting for you." He muttered a quiet thanks, leaving the two alone. 

The taller looked back at Yunho after seeing Wooyoung leave to find San, "What was that?" He questioned, Yunho only sighed; saddened at the sight. 

"Pain, Mingi. That was pain." 

<>

The ravenette shuffled through papers after papers of the maps and coordinates Seonghwa gave him, but found no way but the way we found to get to the treasure. Yunho unconsciously gulped at the thought of doing something like that just for a jewel, it wasn't worth it to him. But the thing is; he doesn't know how worth it is to the others. 

A gentle knock threw off his thoughts, making Yunho blink in confusion. The ravenette sat the papers down, cleaning everything up. "Come in." He announced, the familiar blonde opened the door. 

"Hey Seonghwa." Yunho said, a smile crawling up his face, Seonghwa's face just as bright. 

"Hey." He said, sitting down in front of the younger.

"Did you manage to find the captain?" Yunho asked, and noticed Seonghwa started to fiddle with his fingers. "Yeah I did." His voice made the taller narrow his eyes. 

"But...?" His eyes shot up to meet Yunho's. 

"I kissed him." Seonghwa blurted out and Yunho gasped. 

He kissed the Captain and he's still here? 

"You didn't." Yunho said in disbelief, shock coursing through his veins like electricity. He nodded, "I did! I finally gave him my feelings."

"What did Hongjoong say?" He just gave Yunho a look that made him want to smack his forehead. They kissed already, that's a good enough answer.

"Well congrats hyung, now the only ones that are single are Jongho and Yeosang." Seonghwa chuckled at the younger's words, making the ravenette raise an eyebrow. "It's so obvious that they are interested in each other. They most likely would've started dating already; if Jongho didn't say those things to Sangie." Seonghwa points out, Yunho hummed in agreement. 

"Well he's with Yeosang now, he woke up about an hour or so ago. Whatever he told Wooyoung made him shaken up and now the two are talking while Woo is with San." The younger explained, Seonghwa sighed in relief running a hand through his blonde hair. "Those two are unbelievable when it comes to telling their feelings. And here I thought Hongjoong and I were bad." The blonde mumbled making Yunho laugh. 

"Trust me, you guys were pretty bad, let'snot even mention your guys' little "thing" a while ago." Seonghwa gave him a look but Yunho just continued, "but Jongho has problems showing his feelings and Yeosang doesn't talk much about what he is thinking." The blonde nodded to the tallers words. 

"How was Woo after he left?" Seonghwa asked, Yunho froze at the memory of when he came out after he talked to Yeosang; lips cracked from biting them, his eyes seemed darker than usual, visibly shaking and stuttering, lost in his thoughts. 

"San is looking after him now." Yunho excused waving the thought off, Seonghwa raised an eyebrow. "Yunho." He said, making the said younger's eyes meet his. 

"Is there something wrong with Wooyoung?" The blonde demanded, the tone of voice made him gulp. "Whatever Yeosang told him. Whatever he felt, it's like he gave it to Wooyoung; making him feel the same pain. The same loss of control. Wooyoung is just in pain. I'm sure that he'll be fine with San by his side." Yunho waved off, Seonghwa hummed to his words leaning back against the chair he sat on. 

"Seems to be happening a lot huh?" He asked out of the blue, Yunho looked up from the papers. "What?" He asked, Seonghwa's eyes downcast to the ravenette's papers. 

"Everyone is being haunted, in pain. No where to escape it but just to accept it."


	17. GLASS PIECES

San softly ran his fingers through the silver-gray hair as Wooyoung hugged his thin waist tightly. His soft breathing made San hum in delight. 

The minute he opened the door, he didn't speak but just hugged the older, pulling him to his bed. Putting his head onto San's chest, laying on top of him. He fell asleep without a word said to San. He didn't mind, Wooyoung hasn't has a wink of sleep since Yeosang passed out. He just kept staring and staring, hoping for his best friend to wake up. 

San hoped he would do the same to him if it ever happened. He hoped, but he immediately regret even thinking about it. Of course he would, he likes the older. San sighed, annoyed by his own thoughts. How could he even think like that? 

Wooyoung has been distancing himself from everyone in the group except for Yeosang, his actions hurt San more than it should. But there isn't anything he can do about it, he tried everything to comfort the younger to come closer but it was all in vain in the end. 

As soon as San heard Wooyoung's snores, the older smiled happily, finally he can get some sleep. San slowly and firmly, unwrapped the silver haired boys arms from his waist, replacing his chest with a pillow for him to sleep on. San grabbed a wool blanket from the loveseat next to the bed, sliding it over him. 

San opened the door and left the room for him to sleep in peace. Maybe he could possibly get some sleep too, after he finishes getting bathed and dressed. San crept down the hallway to see Yeosangs door cracked open enough to see Jongho sleeping on the edge, holding Yeosangs hand. Their soft snores welding together like molten iron in the making. He shut the door the rest of the way, walking to his own room. 

As soon as San got there, the cold feeling of loneliness settled around him once again. It's like it has no life, the walls are plain, no light, everywhere is neat and proper. Usually, San stayed with Wooyoung but for the past few days he's been in Yeosangs room, with Wooyoung. San headed towards the bath in a separate room, setting up his clothes for the new day. The warm water soon flooded around him, making him sigh in relief at the feeling. 

Maybe there'll be some peace for today. 

<>

After San cleaned up and started to get dressed into fresh clothes, he turned to his desk to take his necklace with him. As soon as he grabbed it, he felt a cold feeling sweep through him like a brush. San furrowed his eyebrows at the feeling, turning to look at the mirror. His eyes widened at the sight, suddenly it felt like his white turtleneck was choking him. 

There stood a man, same height as San. All in black leather with a hat and mask on, concealing their identity. It felt impossible but it was like all the air in his lungs suddenly evaporated. 

"Wooyoung!" San cried out for help, but no one came to answer San calls. 

The masked man took his time studying him, sensing the fear radiating off of him. San took a dry gulp, all of his cries and shouts drying up in his throat within seconds. 

The same monster that stood in front of him was the same one that caused Mingi's isolation and Seonghwa's cries in the night. And now the same monster stands right in front of San, looking at him from the mirror that he stood in front of. His shoulders started to shake, laughing at San's shaken form, mocking. 

"So you are him. So fragile but so strong at the same time. So frightened and yet," he looked San up and down, "so... willingly." San furrowed his eyebrows at the odd statement, he chuckled at his reaction. "How much are you willing to risk for your friends? Your lover? They're slowly giving in to us. Letting their desires and greed take over. Have you ever heard of the story of seven deadly sins; the gates to their shadows?" As he continued, San's hands started to shake from the fear that pulsed through his body. 

"Please leave me alone." San begged, he started to laugh again at the plea. "Your lover will eventually forget about you, your friends will betray you. How much are you willing to risk, San?" He asked again, tears started to slide down the said boys cheeks from the thought of Wooyoung leaving him. 

"That's not true." San whimpered out, his hands raising to cover his ears: trying to ignore the mocking words. 

He just started laughing, his words repeating in San's mind, over and over again. His words hurt, that they do. They feel like a bunch of knives stabbing repeatedly into his body. 

Everyone is slowly moving on within their relationships but San is stuck with Wooyoung's who already going ahead of him. 

It hurts. 

It hurts so much. 

His words twirl around San's mind as his mocking laugh sang in the weak ears. A pit of uncontrollable anger rose within San's chest. He didn't notice, he didn't even feel it. It felt like bliss just to have the man's presence leave him alone, but sobs still raked San's chest. San fell to the floor, the adrenaline rush was so great that his body started to shake. 

San didn't even hear Yunho and Mingi calling him from the door. His bloody hands were shaking uncontrollably, the words were repeating in his mind. San looked up with his teary eyes, looking at the now shattered mirror that was displayedout in front of him. Shards were sprawled out all over the floor, some cutting his palms as they flattened out over the glass. 

Tears mixing with his blood. Or is it the man's? San hopes so.

The door broke down behind San, immediately someone grabbed him from behind and hugged him. Trying to bring San back to reality. Or is this the real dark reality and they're just dreaming of Promises? 

San let the arms pulled him away from the glass, the blood, the man. He eventually stopped crying, but the pain never went away, San doesn't think it will. It was Wooyoung, his warm kisses and comforting words was able to be identifiable quickly. San sat there, letting the numbing feel takeover of how hos emotions were not too long ago. Or was it a while ago? 

The masked mans statements hurt. It was like he slowly put the glass into San's body, into his emotions, and thoughts. It hurt so much just to think of the sinister words. 

But they will never go away, not for awhile.


	18. DESIRE (M)

Yeosang stared blankly at Jongho's sleeping form, his head rested on the olders left side, using his arm as a pillow. His free hand grasping the olders, the warm touch thawed out his cold one. Tears swarmed Yeosangs eyes at the thought of their fight from all of those months ago. He can still feel the numbness on his palm from slapping Jongho that night. 

The olders hand slid out of Jongho's as his sleep deepened, the pads of Yeosangs fingertips glided across his cheekbone, dancing across his chocolate auburn hair. 

The brunette missed this feeling. 

It felt like just being able to be this close is like flying. At first it may be hard and has its ups and downs, but it's like being free. Liberating. The ache in his heart grew as he thought of every subtle movement Jongho has made towards him. The thought of it even made him smile. 

He has done everything for Yeosang, and yet the older has done nothing for him. The older wished they were the same like they were when Jongho first met Yeosang. Like the older could just give him his life and Yeosang would trust him completely, and vice versa. 

Jongho's eyelids twitched, signaling that he is waking up. He head leaned upward with Yeosangs hand, nuzzling it. Soon enough his eyes opened, meeting the olders. The youngers eyes widened at him, Yeosang immediately removed his hand; worried that the younger was uncomfortable. His larger hand grasped the smallers own, keeping it like his own treasure. 

The younger put Yeosangs palm face up and kissed the middle of it gently, his serene kiss made shocks go through the olders body. Jongho's eyes met his own, his hand cupping the olders cheek, wiping away the unnoticed tears that fell. Their foreheads connected, as if it were making their thoughts link together. 

"I'm sorry." Yeosang whispered, Jongho shook his head quickly. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have pushed you. I was just too scared to lose you." The older smiled at Jongho's words. 

"I'm scared to lose you too. I love you too much to lose you again." He whispered again, Jongho's heart leaped in his chest at the olders words. "You love me?" The youbger whispered in disbelief, the older broke into a smile, cupping Jongho's cheeks gently. 

"I fell in love with you the minute you said my name in that alleyway." Yeosang confessed. 

Jongho grabbed the back of Yeosangs neck, connecting their lips together, crushing them. Yeosang smiled into the kiss, immediately kissing the younger back. The heat only built with their skin touching, creating flames of lust. 

The younger grabbed Yeosangs waist, as he crawled onto the bed; making him sit on Jongho's lap. Yeosang's slender fingers stitched themselves into Jongho's lighter locks, gripping onto them tightky. This action only made Jongho grasp the olders waist tighter as a reaction. 

The touches from the dark brunette made Jongho go wild, he has been waiting for months, maybe even when he first met Yeosang. The frustration built up until Jongho's hands slid to the latter's hips, making them slam down onto his growing bulge. The action made Yeosang cry out in surprise, giving Jongho the power to take over. 

Their tongues fought as their swollen lips danced. Jongho's hands grasped the back of the olders shirt, tearing it apart into shreds of the past. The cold winter air stung against Yeosangs searing skin. Their lips disconnected so Jongho could take off his leather jacket and shirt beneath. 

Jongho's lips immediately attacked Yeosangs neck making him moan. His head tilted back so the younger could play with his neck with kisses, enjoying the tingles that burned through his body. The brunette grasped the olders waist bruisingly, Yeosang grasped the locks tightlywith his fingers, yanking his head back. 

If this is how it felt, it felt amazing to both of the boys. Like they're on cloud nine, like they were locked out of heaven. 

Jongho slammed Yeosang onto his bed, his lips trailing down his chest and stomach. The olders arms sliding down the youngers back, feeling every single one of his muscles bending under his finger tips. Jongho grinded down onto the older making him cry out from the untouched sensitivity. 

The want and need to make Yeosang moan was like a mantra in Jongho's mind as he started to place marking all over Yeosang's skin, and he tore off the olders leather pants. 

Soon enough in the heated session, Jongho started thrusting into the older, making him say his name over and over again. Angry red marks was scratched onto Jongho's back and shoulders, as he rammed into Yeosang repeatedly. His quiet whimpers and moans became a wild drive for Jongho to go harder. 

Jongho then sat down; Yeosang on top, kissing him immediately, still slamming up into him. The olders mouth fell open as he moans out Jongho's name. Their tongues sang and their nails stabbed into each other. 

Yeosang moaned as he came for the third time, grinding onto Jongho. As the submissive grew tired, the younger laid him on his back, continuing to slammed his hips against Yeosang's. Tears of pleasure stung Yeosangs eyes and drool slid down the corners of his mouth. 

After Jongho came he slowly slid out of Yeosang making him whine from the emptiness. The younger picked up the discarded clothes as Yeosang kept panting after their love. Jongho cleaned up the room, cleaning up Yeosang and himself soon after. Opening the window to let the light show through, he laid down, Yeosang immediately wrapping his arms around the youngers waist; laying on his chest. 

"Sleep." Jongho murmured in Yeosangs hair as he kissed the olders temple. 

Yeosang mumbled a reply but was out within the next minute, making Jongho smile to himself. 

He wants this. He wants Yeosang as his.


End file.
